


La Chica Que Ve A Las Aves

by panconkiwi



Series: Un Cuento de Aves [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birds, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Yachi es un pajarito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un prólogo.</p><p>En un día de lluvia, donde nada pasó como debía, Shimizu Kiyoko cuidó de un pajarito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chica Que Ve A Las Aves

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el prólogo de algo más grande.
> 
> Pero por ahora, sólo es la historia de una chica y un pajarito.

Al principio, Kiyoko no hizo más que quedarse quieta y observar cómo se desarrollaba la escena. No porque no supiera qué hacer, era sólo que la situación carecía completamente de sentido.

De acuerdo, tal vez sí había algo coherente en todo el asunto: unos gatos estaban tratando de comerse a un pájaro.

Pero…

No eran dos o tres gatos, sino toda una colonia. Y entre todos estaban acorralando a un solo jilguero.

En febrero. No se suponía que los jilgueros llegasen a la ciudad hasta finales de marzo.

Y estaba lloviendo a _cántaros_.

Entonces, el chillido de miedo del jilguero volvió a Kiyoko a la realidad, quien finalmente dejó de lado esos pensamientos racionales para ayudar a la pobre ave.

Sabía que no debía correr. A los gatos les gustaba jugar con su presa antes de matarla, provocar que uno de ellos se asustara y huyera con el ave no serviría de nada. Pero, incluso bajo el sonido de las gotas cayendo a la tierra, sus pasos eran ruidosos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gatos se dieran cuenta de que se acercaba. De repente, se encontró bajo la mirada de doce pares de ojos.

Pero no iba a retroceder por algo así. Kiyoko se mantuvo firme en su sitio.

—Fuera.

Y, así de fácil, los gatos huyeron.

Todo carecía de sentido.

El ave, que había sido dejada en el sitio, se encontraba acurrucada sobre sí misma, temblando. Kiyoko se agachó y puso una mano sobre ésta con cuidado; la pobre debía estar en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera trató de huir; la tomó y apoyó contra su pecho para protegerla del frío.

Su casa estaba a un par de cuadras de allí, y esperó que pudieran llegar a tiempo.

 

* * *

 

— _¿Alguna mancha de sangre a la vista?_

—Nada.

— _¿Qué hay de las alas? ¿Están rotas?_

—No, ya la revisé. Todo parece estar en orden en ese aspecto y tampoco parece que tenga alguna herida interna.

— _Ya veo, pero dijiste que ha estado quieto desde-_

—Quieta.

— _... ¿Disculpa?_

—Es una hembra.

— _¡Oh! Me doy por corregido, entonces_ —para entonces, el recepcionista del Centro de Rehabilitación Animal ya estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios. La mayoría de las personas no sabía mucho de aves como para distinguir a las hembras de los machos, pero Kiyoko era una aficionada al tema. Había llamado en un sinfín de ocasiones para solicitar ayuda con algún animal herido, y el hombre del teléfono, Sugawara, prácticamente sabía que estaba llamando sólo con ver el número en la pantalla del recibidor—. _Pues buen, Shimizu, parece que tu jilguera sólo está asustada por el ataque. Te daría algunos para cuidarla pero, como siempre, parece que ya tienes todo bajo control._

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Kiyoko fue buscar entre sus cosas los materiales necesarios para construir un nido de emergencia. Una caja de zapatos, piezas de tela y la bolsa con semillas para pájaros que había sobrado del campamento de avistamiento de aves del año pasado. Secó a la jilguera lo más que pudo antes de ponerla dentro y luego la dejó en un lugar seguro junto a la chimenea.

— _Sólo déjala sola por un rato para que se calme y asegúrate de que esté caliente y pueda recuperarse de la empapada, luego puedes dejarla ir cuando pase la lluvia._

—Lo haré. Gracias por tu ayuda, Sugawara.

— _Gracias a ti por llamar..._ —una pausa. Kiyoko pudo escuchar una pequeña charla en el fondo, luego de la cual él preguntó—. _Sólo por curiosidad, ¿no sabrás la especie exacta del ave?_

— _Carduelis spinus_ —respondió ella rotundamente. El recepcionista se rió.

— _Un lúgano, entonces. Gracias, que tengas buenas noches._

Kiyoko colgó y salió de la cocina hacia la sala de estar. Ella ya había sabido que la jilguera iba a estar bien, pero se había hecho el hábito de llamar al Centro de Rehabilitación Animal cada vez que encontrase un ave herida. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Además, estaba esperando que el recepcionista comentase la extraña época del año que había escogido esta pajarita para ir a la ciudad.

La recibió el sonido del ave al piar. La jilguera debía haberse quedado dormida al ser puesta en la oscuridad, pero tenerla despierta tampoco era malo; al menos significaba que había superado el shock. Kiyoko camino hacia la caja y la abrió un poco para echar una mirada, y fue entonces cuando el ave empujó la tapa y salió volando.

_¡Rayos!_

Kiyoko la siguió por toda la habitación, tratando de atraparla con una mano y sosteniendo la caja en la otra. La jilguera siguió la luz que venía desde la ventana y chocó directo contra el vidrio. Se escuchó un “¡bump!” y Kiyoko apenas alcanzó a poner la caja bajo la ventana para amortiguar la caída de la pobre ave.

Se escuchó un “pío”. Sonaba confundido.

—Lo siento, pero no te puedes ir todavía.

La jilguera se asomó por el borde de la caja y hacia la ventana, donde las gotas de lluvia ya habían cubierto su superficie. Kiyoko intentó tomarla, pero el ave saltó al contacto y se puso a agitar las alas en un intento por huir, lo cual la llevó a la cuestionablemente-suficiente distancia de la otra esquina de la caja. Aún así, Kiyoko consiguió lo que quería: el ave seguía helada.

—Te vas de vuelta a la chimenea —dijo y tapó de nuevo la caja. La jilguera pió en protesta, pero Kiyoko era implacable.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquilamente. Kiyoko hizo la cena, revisó su correo, vio un poco de televisión, todo esto mientras revisaba constantemente el estado del ave y, esta vez, sosteniendo la tapa más firmemente. Poco a poco iba recuperando su calor corporal y Kiyoko vio con satisfacción como parte de la comida que había puesto para ella ya se había acabado. Pero la jilguera se rehusaba a dormir, y Kiyoko se estaba preocupando. Su piar también se estaba volviendo más ruidoso.

—Guarda silencio.

Y silencio no guardó.

Para ser honesta, Kiyoko tampoco estaba esperando que la obedeciera.

—Aún llueve afuera, quedarás toda mojada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de eso, pero no duró. La jilguera sólo seguía piando y piando.

—¿Tanto quieres salir de la caja?

— _¡Pí!_

—Pero no puedes salir de mi casa.

— _Pí._

—Ni la chimenea, todavía estás helada.

— _... ¡Pí!_

¿De verdad estaba teniendo una conversación con éste pájaro?

Levantó la tapa. La jilguera la observaba con los ojos abiertos y, entonces, con un pequeño salto, se posó en el borde de la caja. Qué avecilla más linda.

—De acuerdo, te puedes quedar así si quieres, pero si intentas salir volando otra vez…

La jilguera inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Y cuando al fin sientas ganas de dormir, te vas de vuelta a la caja. ¿Entendido?

— _¡Pí!_

—Bien.

Kiyoko dejó al ave en la sala y volvió a atender sus propios asuntos.

 

* * *

 

Era casi medianoche y el ave se rehusaba a irse a dormir.

Kiyoko estaba en un sillón junto a la chimenea, leyendo un libro sobre aves cantoras. Levántate con el sol, acuéstate con la luna. Según todas las leyes de la naturaleza, la jilguera debía estar durmiendo, pero en vez de eso seguía saltando y volando por toda la habitación.

SIn embargo, no estaba evitando a Kiyoko. No dejaba que la tomase, pero tampoco salía volando cuando se acercaba. Y ahora, estaba parada en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Estoy tratando de entenderte —le dijo Kiyoko. Había un dibujo en el libro de dos lúganos en una rama; ambos mostraban un plumaje amarillo, verde grisáceo y blanco, pero los colores del macho eran brillantes, mientras que los de la hembra eran más opacos. Kiyoko señaló a la segunda—. Mira, esta eres tú.

La jilguera voló desde el reposabrazo hasta el libro, agarrándose del borde lateral. Echó un vistazo al dibujo e infló las plumas.

—¿Dónde está tu bandada? ¿No es época de apareamiento? Según esto, deberías estar en Indonesia, rodeada de lúganos macho ansiosos por tenerte como su pareja.

La jilguera inclinó la cabeza hacia Kiyoko, pestañeó un par de veces, y luego voló de vuelta en el reposabrazo.

—Debes pensar que estoy loca, hablando con un pájaro…

— _¡Pí!_ —eso era un sí, probablemente.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que no es la primera vez?

— _¿Pí?_

—Sí.

A veces, se sentía sola. No era que Kiyoko no tuviera amigos, había conocido a un montón de gente maravillosa trabajando en la biblioteca y en el club de avistadores de aves. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir sus extraños intereses, pero aún así le costaba expresar lo que pensaba sin miedo a que la juzgaran.

—¿Qué se siente volar? —le preguntó a nadie en particular.

La jilguera tomó vuelo y se posó en el hombro de Kiyoko.

— _¡Pío pí!_

Oh por Dios.

_Qué adorable._

Con cuidado, tratando de no espantar al ave, Kiyoko sacó su celular de su bolsillo y tomó una foto de la jilguera en su hombro. La pequeña se estaba acomodando entre los pliegues de su ropa, y Kiyoko ya no tuvo corazón para moverse.

Acurrucada en el sillón, con una jilguera anidando junto a su cuello, Kiyoko se quedó dormida.

Soñó que volaba.

 

* * *

 

La alarma de su teléfono se activó a las 5:30 am. Kiyoko sintió un dolor en su garganta, dándose cuenta de que había pescado un resfriado. El fuego de la chimenea debió haberse extinguido en algún momento de la noche, dejándola sola ante la dureza de la mañana invernal. Esperaba que la jilguera estuviera bien-

¡La jilguera!

Kiyoko se quedó quieta, llevando una mano a su hombro y… sintiéndolo vacío.

Se puso de pie y buscó entre los cojines por cualquier signo del ave, pero no encontró ni una sola pluma a la vista. Fue hacia el área de la chimenea, donde se encontraba la caja de zapatos, tan rápido como pudo y allí- encontró a la jilguera, durmiendo.

Kiyoko exhaló, aliviada.

Acarició al avecilla ligeramente, cuidando de no despertarla. Estaba cálida y respirando de manera uniforme.

La lluvia también se había detenido.

 

* * *

 

Kiyoko no salió a su trabajo hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana brillaron a través de las calles. La jilguera estaba despierta en su palma, esperando pacientemente a que abriera la puerta. El aire fresco las envolvió con crueldad, pero lo único que le importaba al ave era la libertad que se extendía frente a ella.

La jilguera extendió las alas y voló hacia el sol de la mañana.

Y luego, volvió.

Kiyoko la miró confundida.

—¿No quieres volver a casa?

Pero la jilguera aún no terminaba con ella. Parada en la mano de Kiyoko, infló su pequeño pecho, abrió el pico y… cantó.

Era una pieza pequeña, no más de diez segundos. Kiyoko reconoció la melodía en las incontables mañanas de primavera que había vivido. Era el anuncio de un nuevo día lleno de expectativas y buenos deseos, una vida que esperaba por ser vivida.

Y también era una promesa.

Cuando terminó, el ave saltó dos veces en su lugar, y Kiyoko lo tomó como un signo para levantar su mano y al ave más cerca de ella. Una vez estuvo al mismo nivel que su cara, la jilguera saltó hacia adelante y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Entonces, ahora sí, emprendió el vuelo y se perdió entre las copas de los árboles.

Kiyoko se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió ligeramente.

Iba a ser un buen día.

 

* * *

 

El frío aire de la mañana era como una cachetada luego de pasar la noche bajo el abrazo del calor de la chimenea. ¡Qué maravilla era! El fuego siempre había sido una amenaza impredecible para ella y su familia, pero la forma en que los humanos podía sacarle provecho de esa manera, sin miedo a que éste quemara todo lo que más querían, era algo a lo que aún se tenía que acostumbrar.

Sin embargo, sería mejor que se apresurara. Los otros debían estar vueltos locos para entonces, tratando de averiguar a dónde se había ido en medio de-

—¡¡¡HITOKA-CHAN!!!

Y así fue como se encontró derribada a medio vuelo por una mancha borrosa de negro y naranja, directo hacia el suelo. _¡Auch!_

—HITOKA-CHAN ESTÁS HERIDA QUÉ PASÓ POR QUÉ TE FUISTE QUIÉN ERA ESA HUMANA ESTÁBAMOS TAN PREOCUPADOS Y PENSÉ QUE IBAS A MORIR Y TE HABRÍAMOS PERDIDO **PARA SIEMPRE**.

—¡Estoy bien! Tranquilo, Shouyou-kun, sólo me quedé atrapada en la lluvia —hizo un sonido adolorido y al fin el pinzón entendió el mensaje y se bajó de ella—. No te preocupes más y por favor deja de hablar de mi muerte, por todos los bosques —no mencionó el ataque de los gatos porque Shouyou ya estaba lo suficientemente ansioso por ella y, honestamente, Hitoka tampoco quería recordarlo.

Shouyou erizó las plumas. Se suponía que fuera intimidante, pero las aves cantoras como ellos rara vez lograban una apariencia que no fuera tierna o extra tierna.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Te perdiste toda la noche! ¡¡En invierno!! Ittetsu-sensei estaba en pánico y si no hubiese sido por esa llamada, ¡no te hubiese encontrado!

—¡Oh, bosque! ¡Ittetsu-sensei! ¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Tenemos tiempo para la última lección antes de la ceremonia de apertura?

—Sí, todavía es temprano, pero tenemos que ir ¡YA!

En un parpadeo, Shouyou había dejado la calle y ahora estaba posado en una rama cercana. Hitoka lo siguió.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Shouyou le dio un beso.

—¡Sabes que siempre vengo!

Juntos, emprendieron el vuelo hacia su profesor.

—Por cierto —dijo Shouyou—, esa promesa de hace un rato, ¿fuiste tú?

—Um, ¡sí!

—¿De qué era?

Hitoka pensó en la humana. Le debía la vida, si no hubiese aparecido para rescatarla de los gatos en ese entonces…

Esperaba poder verla otra vez y agradecerle adecuadamente.

—De retorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hitoka-chan es un jilguero lúgano (Spinus spinus/Carduelis spinus)
> 
> Shouyou-kun es un pinzón (Fringilla montifringilla)
> 
> Ambos son aves paseriformes pertenecientes a la familia Fringillidae, comúnmente conocidos como jilgueros.
> 
> [Comisiones abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
